Minnie Mouse With a Twist
by Bluebaby555
Summary: Rachel is dressed up as Minnie Mouse. What could possibly happen? Based on a picture of Lea Michele as Minnie Mouse.


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

**A/N: For PeytonScott on fanforum. I was inspired by your awesome icon and tag. :)**

"Argh." Finn gave his reflection the best scowl he could muster up before letting out a defeated sigh and ripping off the fake scratchy beard and eye patch. He shook the plastic hook off of his hand and tossed it onto the desk in the corner.

Normally Finn Hudson wouldn't be dressed up as Captain Hook but this had to do with glee club (things like this always did). On Monday, Mr. Schue brought up the subject of childhood which turned into a conversation about favorite lullabies and kids music. It basically turned into a talk about every Disney movie ever made since everyones favorite childhood song seemed to come from a Disney movie. In the end they were all supposed to dress up as a Disney character and preform a huge mash up of all the songs. Finn chose to be Captain Hook, he was pretty bad ass right?

There was a light knock on Finn's bedroom door. "Yeah?" He asked.

The door hesitantly opened up and Rachel slipped into his room. This was out of character for Rachel. She never slipped carefully into a room no matter who was in it. She always made her presence known. She softly shut the door behind her and leaned up against it biting her bottom lip nervously. Finn was pretty sure he stopped breathing even though his heart was hammering inside of his chest.

Rachel Berry stood before him in black satin platforms that looked like they were designed for you to break your ankles. Her incredible legs were gloriously bare and she was wearing some sort of black strapless sequined top that showed off the perfect amount of cleavage and her smooth bare shoulders. To top it all off she had a pair a Minnie Mouse ears on. Finn always thought those ears looked so stupid but right now they were the sexiest thing he had ever seen in his entire 16 years of life. Rachel was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. She was always beautiful and adorable and sexy but good lord was she _trying _to kill him because if so than she was about to succeed.

"Do you think it's too much?" She asked sheepishly. "Or not enough?" She asked motioning to the lack of fabric. "Kurt and Mercedes helped me with it."

Finn silently thanked Kurt and Mercedes and stored it in the back of his mind that he was going to have to get them both huge thank you gifts. "You. I. It's. Um... WOW."

Rachel blushed and let out a breathy laugh at the look on Finn's face. His jaw was hanging open and his eyes were two huge saucers. Kurt and Mercedes had warned her that she may give Finn a heart attack. "So, you think it's okay then?"

Finn couldn't find any other words except, "WOW," again.

"How's your Captain Hook costume coming along?" Rachel asked feigning nonchalance as she shrugged and walked over to him.

"I, ah."

"What?" Rachel giggled.

"Its good." He finally managed to get out gulping loudly afterwards.

"Great." Rachel reached up to straighten out the collar of his shirt and his own hands instinctively shot up and wrapped around her wrists.

With the heels on Rachel was right up to the level of his chin. She titled her head up and a coy little smile came across her face. Rachel snaked her fingers up into the short hair at the nape of his neck and felt him shiver against her. In a dream like way Finn slowly leaned in and carefully kissed Rachel almost like he was checking to make sure this wasn't yet another one of _those _dreams he had about her only to wake up with messy sheets. Rachel kissed him back hungrily assuring him that this was no dream, it was in fact reality. When the knowledge of that seemed to seep in Finn grabbed Rachel's bottom and lifted her up before pressing her into the wall. He was devouring her sweet mouth and her tongue slipped into his mouth and began to battle with his. Finn thanked god that his little early issue had been somewhat resolved because if this were to happen a year ago he would have been done the minute Rachel walked into his bedroom.

Finn began trailing hot wet kisses down her neck and over her shoulders as he hitched her left leg up around his waist. Rachel moaned and arched into him when she felt his length press against her thigh. Finn's fingers traveled down under the impossibly short skirt and he began to push her panties to the side. She was so wet and ready. Rachel reached down and stopped his hand.

"Time for that later." She panted out. "Need you, now." She almost growled and somehow hearing that come from Rachel while wearing her Minnie Mouse ears drove Finn out of his mind.

He helped her as she unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down along with his boxers. She took him in her small hand, which made him choke on a loud groan, and yanked her panties off with her other hand and guided him into her. The moaned in unison as he slowly filled her. Finn had to remind himself to breath and count to 10 before he started moving in and out of her. Rachel's head rolled back against the wall and her nails dug into his back. Finn kissed the peaks of her breasts as her chest rapidly rose and fell and licked and nipped at her skin covered in goosebumps. Finn picked up his pace and held tightly onto her waist as he felt himself almost there. Rachel's walls clenched around him and she breathed out his name as she came. That undid Finn and he couldn't hold on anymore. He came, hard, and rested his head in the crook of her neck trying to catch his breath. Her heart was beating just as fast as his and that made him smile against her neck before placing a tender kiss to it. Rachel's hand tangled in Finn's hair and she pulled his head back gently so she could look at him.

"Minnie Mouse and Captain Hook. Who would have ever imagined." Rachel laughed playfully.

"I knew I should have been Mickey."

**FIN **


End file.
